


Flatwater

by moriturus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturus/pseuds/moriturus
Summary: Her heart swelled with affection for her magical sister, and she captured Elsa's lips with her own, pressing against her gently. Elsa turned to clasp hands with Anna, almost dropping her paddle in the river, but Anna managed to catch it at the last second and still somehow wrap an arm around her waist as she deepened the kiss.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Flatwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishycoffee/gifts).



# Flatwater

Anna packed the telescoping fish net along with a pile of sandwiches in her dry bag and tossed it in the back of their Subaru. “Hey sis, come on! It’s already 3 PM, we’re going to miss the nicest part of the day if we’re late!” she shouted from the front door.

She turned around to see her sister cringing in the doorway. “What’s wrong, Elsa?”

Elsa looked down at herself, blushing and nervously wringing her hands. “I uh… didn’t realize this bathing suit was quite as… revealing as it is.”

Anna’s eyes roved over Elsa’s body and saw absolutely nothing wrong with what she was wearing. The mesh top highlighted every curve of her chest, and the bottom wasn’t any more revealing than any other swimsuit. It was certainly not scandalous in any way, like a thong. She grinned and licked her lips, her mouth watering.

“It’s fine, Elsa. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You… you look… um, nice in that!” Anna hugged her sister tightly, letting her hands linger over Elsa’s shoulders and back for a long moment. “Now come on, we have to get going.”

Half an hour later, Elsa backed their Subaru down the boat ramp at Four Mile Run Park, carefully turning the trailer. The last time Anna had offered to drive, she’d accidentally backed the entire trailer and the back tires into Four Mile Run and it’d taken them the better part of an hour to clean up the mess. The brake lights hookup still wasn’t quite right after getting badly waterlogged.

Anna unstrapped their tandem kayak from the trailer, tossed her dry bag in the hatch, and the two of them carefully walked it into the river. They both hopped in carefully, grabbing their paddles, and began paddling downstream until they reached the Potomac. The afternoon sun kept them warm despite a chilly breeze in the air as they paddled past the Capital Wheel and the great glass front of the Gaylord Convention Center. Bass beats dully echoed across the water from the riverfront boardwalk.

Anna broke the silence as they paddled. “Hey Elsa, I was thinking…”

Her sister laughed. “Don’t hurt yourself!”

“Stinker. Listen, I was thinking… do you ever think the Jedi used their powers for boring stuff?” Anna mused as they paddled.

Elsa silently facepalmed as Anna kept paddling. “I’m not sure. What specifically were you thinking of?”

“Well, like, you use your powers on a hot day to make our condo cooler without running up the electricity bill. So I was wondering if Jedi Knights do stuff like, I don’t know, use the Force to open jars of spaghetti sauce that are too tightly sealed. Like Yoda was 800 years old, I’m sure he came across the occasional can of tuna fish that he struggled with. But I don’t know, it would seem to me kind of… silly, to use their powers like that.”

“I’m sure he just used their ‘laser swords’ to open it,” Elsa smirked. Had she a free hand, she would have put air quotes around her words.

Anna whirled and splashed her sister with her paddle. “Heathen! Infidel! They’re LIGHTSABERS, not ‘laser swords’! Oh my gosh, I can’t believe we’re related!”

Elsa’s smirk grew as she dipped her own paddle into the river, splashed her sister, and then froze the water droplets on her, enjoying Anna’s brief shriek echoing across the Potomac.

“Speaking of using powers for mundane purposes”, Anna grumped before catching a whiff of something. “Hey Elsa… what’s that smell?” She looked over each side of the kayak as she paddled behind her sister. It smelled like rotten fish, like a fish market that hadn’t been cleaned properly.

“Over there,” Elsa said, pointing with one end of her paddle towards a reedy marsh along the shoreline. A vague lightly colored shape lurked under the water. Both sisters paddled on the left side to steer the boat closer to the shape, the smell intensifying.

“Ugh, it smells like the working docks at Ocean City.” Anna leaned over the side of the kayak, the shape becoming clearer. “It’s… netting? Like some kind of fish trap.”

Elsa shook her head. “That’s not supposed to be here. There’s supposed to be markers and an ID tag on the hoop net. Someone put this here that doesn’t want to play by the rules.”

“It looks like most of them are still alive, but a few are definitely dead. I don’t have anything to cut this net with, though,” Anna lamented, watching the fish thrash in the net. She turned over her shoulder and smiled at her sister. “You do, though!”

The blonde grinned, looked around to make sure no one was in the area, and leaned over the boat, touching a finger into the water. Icy tendrils grew from her finger, turning into sharp, knife-life crystals. Within moments, the ice crystals grew along the netting, shredding it into thousands of tiny rope strands as the school of fish floated free once more, swimming away.

“I never get tired of watching that,” Anna sighed happily. She stowed her paddle behind her and scooted forward as Elsa leaned back in her seat, the golden sun casting an ethereal glow around her sister’s lily white skin and pale blonde hair.

Her heart swelled with affection for her magical sister, and she captured Elsa’s lips with her own, pressing against her gently. Elsa turned to clasp hands with Anna, almost dropping her paddle in the river, but Anna managed to catch it at the last second and still somehow wrap an arm around her waist as she deepened the kiss.

The sound of splashing and a smelly, underpowered boat motor shattered the moment. The sisters looked downstream to find a scruffy-looking guy wearing hunting orange and camouflage, with a bright red baseball cap on throwing out another hoop net, also untagged. His shoddy rowboat rocked in the river’s current.

“Should we confront him?” Anna stage-whispered.

“Definitely not, Anna. It wouldn’t surprise me if he had a gun under that terrible mix and match outfit. I mean really, who wears camouflage to go fishing?” Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Anna scowled at the rowboat. “We can’t just let him set up another trap and kill all those fish. Who sets a trap for so long that the fish start to die in it? An idiot, that’s who,” she fumed.

“Well… did you bring your phone with you or leave it in the car?”

“I always bring it with me,” Anna smiled, digging it out of the rear hatch in its ziptop bag.

Elsa looked around. “We’re on the Virginia side, so call Virginia DNR and let them know that a guy in a rowboat is setting up illegal traps. We’re just north of Belle Haven Park.”

“But he’ll be gone way before they get here,” her sister protested, holding her smartphone. “Should I at least get a photo of him?”

Elsa smirked. “He’ll still be here when they get here. Call it in.” She closed her eyes and touched the water with her fingers as a thin line of frost shot across the waves. The frost slithered up to the rowboat and suddenly exploded in a spray of ice crystals as the water around the boat froze entirely. Icy tendrils reached up over the sides of the rowboat like gnarled hands, imprisoning the fisherman in his craft.

Anna clapped her hands and squealed with glee, watching as the fisherman shouted in alarm and was ensnared up to his neck in ice. _Let’s see how he likes being trapped_ , she thought, then finished calling Virginia DNR and picked up her paddle. “Well, that was exciting. I’m hungry, how about you?”

“You’re always hungry,” her sister snarked. “But okay, let’s get a little further downriver and we can take a break.”

After more paddling, they gently glided into Dyke Marsh, pulling up on one of the sand berms as a blue heron watched them cautiously. Anna climbed out, pulling her dry bag out and walking onto the sand to set up a picnic lunch while Elsa moored the kayak with a small folding anchor.

Anna put out a medley of sandwiches and some fresh fruit, then dug out a bottle of peach moscato. As Elsa walked up onto the beach, Anna grinned and handed her the bottle. “Would you do the honors, sis?”

Elsa smiled, unscrewed the cap, and then held the bottle in her hands. Ice crystals formed on the glass as its contents plummted in temperature. She handed the bottle back to Anna who unfolded two collapsible silicone cups and poured them each a cup. “I believe you were saying something earlier about mundane uses of powers, Anna?” she teased, withholding Anna’s cup momentarily. Anna stuck out her tongue.

The sisters sat in companionable silence, sipping their wine and enjoying Anna’s buffet of sandwiches, the occasional giggle erupting as one tried to feed the other. Both turned their heads to see a Virgina DNR speedboat cruising up the river, and Elsa chuckled behind her hand as Anna burst out laughing, spraying moscato everywhere in front of them.

“How do you think they’ll explain finding that jerk encased in ice? Will they even be able to get him out?” Anna laughed, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

Elsa nodded. “The ice isn’t permanent and it’s a pretty warm day. It’ll take them more than a few minutes, but probably under an hour to get him free. I made the ice around him fairly thick, so they’ll probably just tow his boat with him in it and get him free later,” she giggled.

“Serves him right,” Anna announced, then nudged herself over into Elsa’s lap. She sighed happily, taking another sip of wine and gazing at the sun beginning to lower itself over the river. “Fresh air, open water, good wine, the love of my life next to me… the perfect day.”

Her sister wrapped her arms around Anna. “Yes, it is.” Elsa savored the feeling of Anna’s warm, soft skin against hers as she breathed into the redhead’s hair, resting her chin on her sister’s shouder.

“You know…” Anna said wryly, “Only one thing would make this day even more perfect…”

Elsa gave her sister a long look. “Last time WE were the ones almost getting arrested by Virginia DNR, Anna. Let’s wait until we get home this time?” she laughed, blushing.

Anna picked up her dry bag and her paddle. “In that case, I’m ready to go home,” she said with a smoldering gaze at her sister, “RIGHT now.”

## Author’s Notes

This one-shot is dedicated to Fishycoffee for her birthday. It features the artwork of SanWu35, made on commission for this story.

* * *

### Join The Party

Enjoyed this story? Want to meet fellow readers and discuss? Join the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH (copy and paste that URL for AO3 friends, go to discord dot gg slash TU9NpnH for FFN friends).

As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
